Conventionally, a communication system is utilized in which a plurality of information terminal devices are interconnected through a network and in which users who use those information terminal devices share information exchanged through the network. Examples thereof include, for example, an electronic conference system that achieves an imaginary conference room by connecting a plurality of personal computers through a network and sharing information on materials, the position of a displayed page, notes and the like.
This electronic conference system uses a method of displaying the display screen of a predetermined personal computer on a screen and thus performing conference proceedings, information transmission, questions and answers and the like.
For example, patent document 1 discloses a technology with which a large number of individuals participating in a conference or the like can share information displayed on a display device. In this technology, various communication modalities of data input from an input device are processed by an input module, and then the resulting data is converted into a form that can be displayed on the display device and is displayed on the display device.
Patent document 2 discloses an electronic conference system in which all users at terminal devices can see the same shared information. In this electronic conference system, a client terminal receives an operation input from a user and then transmits the operation input to a server through a network, and the server writes the operation input in a texture of a 3D layer object arranged within a virtual space and transmits vide information to the client terminal. Then, the client terminal displays the video information transmitted from the server.